From Geeks To Beauties
by FaNpIrE302028
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, and Bella are sisters that get teased at school. What happens when they decide to change? This story is being written with VaMpIrExPixie. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is mine and VaMpIrExPiXiE's new story. So please don't report neither of us, becasue the story is on both of our profiles. **

**Thanks!**

Prologue

Every day when I was a young girl I dreamt of having that perfect life that is always shown in movies.

Where the girls are beautiful, and can do anything they put their minds on. Those life's where, they find the perfect guy and everything seems so easy after that.

I wanted to live happily, to smile everyday, but now I realize it is not always possible.

Life is harsh. Life is not easy. Life is not like how they show them in movies.

Many people say that life is not all about looks, that it's about living and being happy. But whoever said that, they probably never experienced the hell of high school.

In high school, it's all about your looks and popularity. It always seemed like everything else didn't matter to anyone. Maybe it didn't.

My two sisters, Alice and Rosalie, as well as I know that. We have experience being called 'the nerds' and many other things.

But, sometimes you want to change. Not for other people to notice, but for yourself.

Everyone wants to change in some period of their life, but when the time gets there, it is very important to know what you want to change.

That is what my sister and I want: we want to change.

The three of us were certainly tired of everything of our old life, so we decided to take a step forward and step into a ''new'' life.

We wanted to have a shot of that happy life everyone talks about, but only so many live.

** I know this is short, but it is only the prologue! Please review and tell us what you think!**


	2. Makeover

**Okay thank you everybod, really! Anyay this chpater wasn't written by me. Next chapter would be though.**

Bella's POV

I'm Isabella swan preferably Bella; I have two sisters, Rosalie Swan and Alice Swan. We are not popular at all, were completely the opposite. We get called lots of things, and my favourite *note the scaracuim* is that Alice Rosalie and I are the three lesbian inbred Sisters. Really can't they come up with anything better?

We all look the geeky, loser part though. We all have nerd glasses, cause mom wouldn't let us get anything else, because they were cheep. Yet we are rich.

I have long brown hair that is all ways full of nots, I hate my hair but I can't even think of cutting it off. I'm the least pretty of me and my sisters. I have paining brown eyes and I'm a klutz too.

Rosalie is probably the prettiest of all of us, she has long blonde hair, but its very greasy and it looks gross, but she cant help it no matter what she dose and she ALWAYS has showers. She is all so pretty tall about 5'6in, where I'm about 5'4in.

Alice is all so pretty; she has long black hair, that can't be tamed, so she always has it up so no one can tell. Alice is petite only about 4'10in but we love her.

I love all my family. We have to stick together because that's what sisters do, in good time and in bad!

"Bella, wake up," I could feel some one shaking me. I turned over away from them.

"Bella! If you don't get up now ill make you get up, and don't think I'm joking!" screeched a pixie like voice; Alice.

I groaned sitting up in bed my eyes still closed.

"I'm up, I'm up" I told her slowly opening my eyes, I could make out Alice and Rosalie standing at what looked like the end of my bed.

"Ready for another day of school? I'm so glad it's the weekend tomorrow!" said Rosalie, while I was putting my glasses on.

"Ugh! School, god really? I don't want to see the Sluts or the kings" I replied to her.

The Sluts were the queens of the school Tanya, Irina and Lauran. They tormented me and my sisters since the first day of high school.

And the 'kings' Edward, Jasper and Emmett Cullen helped them; some of the thing they did to us were gross.

My personal favourite, was when Alice had a crush on Jasper, and they invited us to sit at the popular table, when we got there we were just about to sit down when the three of us had milkshakes poured on us. It was completely gross.

"Guess what!? I found out last night that mum and dad are taking me to get my brasher off! Tomorrow!" squealed Alice.

I had gotten mine off a few weeks ago and Rosalie never needed them.

I smiled at Alice, but it wasn't enough to change anything.

"That's great Alice" I told her. "But it won't change anything, I have an idea, we will see how to day goes, if its like normal, we need to change thing our selves! In other words we need to have makeovers!" I said to Alice and Rosalie, they were stunned at my little outburst.

When they recovered from there shock they agreed to my plan. I think it was time for the true Swan Sisters to come out and defeat the Bullies.

We got out of the car and started walking to our locker, when we heard the chanting.

"LEZO LEZO! SISTERS! LEZO SISTERS!" the Sluts and kings chanted at us.

I looked over at Alice and Rosalie; Alice had tries in her eyes. I was quick to soothe her.

"Alice, shh it's going to be ok, I'll make the call to the hair salon and everything, okay?" I rushed through to her, if one of us cried the teasing would be worse.

As soon as school was finished Rose said she would drive in to port Angeles.

We agreed and went to class.

***

School went by fast for once. We were in the salon before I knew it.

We all got nice stylist mine, ironically was named Izobella. She was quite nice. Alice has a Stylist name Ashlee and Rose's was called Aden.

We went aloud to look in the mirror until we were finished. But I could see Rose and Ali. Rose's blonde hair was cut just a bit in to layers and it was glossy and shiny, and it didn't look greasy. It had a really nice curl in it to.

Alice had her hair cut off. It was now in a short pixie style and was still un tamed. It was pocking out in every derision but it looked great.

Izobella lead me to a long mirror and I got to see myself. What I saw in that mirror was amazing. I was still the same girl, the dorky looking award girl I was before but my hair was beautiful.

It was long and silky, I had a side fringe and I had soft curls flowing down my back. I loved it.

We paid and the lady that had taken our money had kindly booked us three and appointment at Spa 'n' beauty forever. That was next door, but it was also impossible to get in to. The lady also told us that it was free.

We got the Luna package. It included waxes, facial and massage. We would have gotten the Sun package, but we didn't need make up done, Rose had that all at home.

I got the Wax done first Rose got the massage and Alice got the facial.

And Fuck it hurt, when I got in to the room for waxing it turned out not just to be eyebrows but a braziern wax too.

I got the Facial next then the massage. By the time every thing was done, we were relaxed well I was enough to do shopping.

We got lots of clothes and stuff, while Rose and Alice were in Victoria's secret. I went to get us all contacts. But I also wanted a nice pair of glasses just for reading at home.

By the time I got them Rose and Alice were ready to go.

Tomorrow the real make over begins.

***

**A/n: so what did you think? Guys I hope you liked it. Remember next chapter will be by FaNpIrE302028, not me! Review! **


	3. Almost Time

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, and VaMpIrExPiXiE owns the plot. **

_Tomorrow the real make over begins._

Bella POV

''But Bella the whole process may take up to an hour! An hour! What am I supposed to do?'' Alice begged fro the millionth time.

She stubbornly wanted me to go to the dentist, so they could finally take out her braces, with her. But I kept reminded her that I was going to get bored just sitting there.

''Alice, you are supposed to stay calm and don't bother any of the dentists. They might get revenge!'' I laughed, only half joking, but Alice whined and ran out of my room.

Today was the that we completely changed, for the better.

After the weekend, and after Alice's braces were removed, we were going to be completely different. On Sunday, we were apparently getting contacts!

I know, finally! Goodbye nerdy glasses, and unnecessary comments on them. We were going to be _better_; in the way that mattered in Forks High School.

The Sluts and Kings will be surprised, but I couldn't wait to see their faces. They were going to have to take back those freaking words that they spoke of us.

''Bells? May I enter?'' a soft voice asked; Rosalie.

I nodded like an idiot before realizing she couldn't see me. ''Yeah, Rose go ahead,'' I called towards the door.

Rosalie walked in, looking more beautiful than ever. Her blond hair was tied in a pony tail, and she was wearing those things that she considered pajamas, but were more like underwear.

''You were not sleeping, were you?'' she asked me, coming over and taking a seat on my bed.

I shook my head. ''No, I was just thinking about school,'' I admitted.

Rosalie nodded. ''I know, but it will all be alright,'' her soft voice calmed me to an extent.

''I know that, Rosalie, but forget about it,'' I shrugged not wanting to get in a conversation about school. ''What did you came here for, do you have something to say?'' I asked.

Sure it was Friday, but Rosalie will probably be at bed by now. We should all be, it was midnight, but I couldn't bring it in me to care about the time.

''Yeah, Alice told-''

I sighed, ''I know, I know, she wants me to go with her to her dentist appointment,'' I nodded.

''Yeah, that too, but she told me to tell you that our parents agreed to let us change our wardrobe this Sunday!'' she cheered excidetly.

I groaned. ''And that is good news how?''

*~*~*~*~*~*

''I swear that dentist hates me,'' Alice whined.

I sighed. Apparently her teeth were sensitive, so when she got the glue taken off, it hurt. Now she was blaming the dentist.

''Alice, seriously, I'm sure she didn't hate you! It is the past anyway so let's just get over it,'' Rosalie half comforted her.

''You just have sensitive teeth, or whatever. Don't worry do you want to see a movie when we get home and get over with this?'' I asked.

She nodded. Tomorrow, Sunday, we could continue with the makeover. We couldn't squeeze it in today since we had to go with Alice to the dentist. But tomorrow we will have enough time.

Alice and Rosalie wanted to experiment with make-up and the millions of clothes they owned, but never used.

Tomorrow we will find our _style_; or al least what doesn't look good on us.

Add it to the pile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

''Ow, Rose. That does not look good on me,'' I complained.

''Shut up, Bella, I guess you are right about it not being your style, but don't judge the clothes,'' Alice commented.

I nodded. They had me wearing a pair of skinny jeans (that were way too tight, just so you know) Along with that, a gold shirt that went past my butt, and as if to be even more ridiculous. They were having me wear high heels. Golden ones. And a bag that according to Alice 'Went with the outfit perfectly.' **(Picture on FaNpIrE302028's profile)**

''Rose, why don't you try this one on you? I'm sure it would look way better in you than it does on me,'' I suggested.

She nodded. ''You may be right, I guess. I'll try it on and then we will see.''

I got out of the outfit, and Rosalie grabbed it. While she was changing Alice threw me another outfit. At least this one looked more better.

She included another pair of skinny jeans, at least this pair didn't look like they could stop my circulatory system. She added flats (God bless her) along with a pearl necklace. She also included two bracelets. The shirt was a simple white shirt, but had ''Smarty'' and a pair of glasses. **(Picture on FaNpIrE302028's profile)**

I threw her a look due to the shirt, but she just shrugged.

Alice's outfit included skinny jeans, with a pretty white shirt. Along with high heels, and diamond earrings. **(Outfit on FaNpIrE302028's profile)** She looked really pretty. The whole outfit went along with her new haircut.

I didn't even have to say anything about Rosalie. An absolute beauty queen.

This was it; we were ready for school.

**Okay, this chapter was written by me, everybody tell us what you guys think! We love to hear it!**


	4. Now Or Never

**Hey guys! Just to remind you this is a combined story, so please don't report me or FaNpIrE302028. Thanks! **

**Chapter 3: Now or Never**

I woke up the next day, before Alice surprisingly, and felt happy and refreshed.

Then I realized it was Monday.

I groaned and flopped back down in my bed. I was trying to get back to sleep, when I heard a pixie squeal coming from the next room.

I got up and walked out in Alice's room and saw clothes every where.

"Alice! What is going on?" I yelled at her.

"I have nothing to wear!" she cried.

"Alice…we went shopping yesterday," I reminded her, looking at the clothes that were still in the bags, sitting in a corner of her room.

"Oh..."

I just laughed at her.

I walked over and picked up a bag that had my new Convers in it.

They were knee high and black. I fell in love with then as soon as I saw them. I turned to Alice.

"Make me and outfit that will go with these" I said as I pointed to my convers; I might as well let her have her fun, and it's not like I'm going to get out of it.

I walked out of the room and walked down to the kitchen.

I got out the ingredients for pancakes. I mixed it all together and added some chocolate chips. I fixed them all up and put them on three plates.

"Alice! Rose! Breakfast!" I called out, and immediatley I heard Rose running down the stairs after she caught the smell of the pancakes.

Rose and Ali called my pancakes 'the best in the world.' I would just would roll my eyes at them.

Rose sat down at the island and grabbed four pancakes, I made a lot luckily I know how much Rose can eat. She may look like a model but she can eat like a trucker.

Alice came down next, she was already wearing a dress and her shoes, but her hair was wet. How? I do not know. The dress was the one she wore every morning before she got ready.

We ate in peace and I tried not to think what might happen today.

"Bella, shower then meet Rose in her room for make up," Alice told me. That's told not asked. I put my plate in the dishwasher, then I grudged up stairs.

I jumped in the shower and noticed that Alice had put my clothes on the counter, thankfully it was a pair of black skinny jeans and a midnight blue top. It probably, though, showed more cleavage then I'd like, but it was the best I could do when it comes to Alice.

I put my wet hair up in to a messy bun; it would do until Rose fixed it up.

I got dressed, and I put a hoddie over the top.

I walked out and went in to Rose's room. She had her makeup out and was fixing up her hair. She noticed me standing there from the reflection on the mirror.

As soon as I sat down, she started the make-up.

About ten minutes later she was done and Alice walked in. She was wearing a long top dress and some black tights; she had paired it with some black ankle boots.

Rose looked great too, her outfit was a red flashy top and some black super tight jean's that she had with knee high boots**.(all outfits on profile. Of VaMpIrExPiXiE)**

"Wow, Bella you look H-O-T," Alice complemented me as soon as she saw me.

I blushed "Thanks Ali."

"O, Bella stop being modest, you know you're hot," Rose told me with a glare.

"Okay, yes I look hot!" I blurted out.

We got our stuff and walked out.

***Edward***Bella***Alice***Jasper***Emmett***Rosalie***Carlisle***Esme***

We got out of Rose's car, her Red convertible and M3 BMW.

We walked in like normal, but this time we walked with conformance.

There were gasps and everyone was staring at us. We got to our lockers and we heard the whispers.

"I didn't know there were knew students.",they said.

I rolled my eyes at Rose and Alice they nodded.

I closed my locker and turned around, there stood, Tanya, Jessica and Lauren.

They glared at us.

"You three must like, be the like new students we like, heard about," said Jessica.

I rolled my eyes.

"We're not new student's, Jessica, but it's kind of mean that you don't remember us, seeing you torment us every day," I said to them. I noticed that the 'kings' were behind then laughing. I smiled.

"Like what?" asked Lauren. Tanya was nodding.

"Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, its Bella, Alice and Rosalie Swan," said Jasper.

Edward was trying to hold back his laughter. I smiled at him and gave him a wink. I was surprised at my boldness.

He flashed me his famous crooked smile.

Emmett was close to rolling down on the ground from his laughter.

He had tires running down his face and his breathing was hard.

Tanya laughed her high pitched laugh.

"This can't be then, they are pretty, and the Swan's aren't,'' she said matter-of-faclty.

"Well Tanya that's hypocritical," Rose smirked.

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes at her intelligent answer.

"It doesn't matter, anyway, just so you know we're the queen bees of this school and no one is going to change that not even you, so stay out of our way," Warned Tanya.

"No, Tanya you stay out of our way, you don't want to mess with the Swan sister's," I glared at them.

They gasped, glared and flick their hair over there shoulders tuned and walked away.

The boys looked at us.

"We're sorry for the way we treated you, and just so you know we never meant anything mean we said to you. And you look gorgeus," Edward said, while Emmett and Jasper were nodding.

"We accept your apology. And we know you never meant it and you guys really don't have to apologize for anything. You never did anything to us," Alice disagreed.

"No, we didn't but we didn't stop it either," said Jasper looking at Alice like he had seen the sun for the first time in his life. I smiled, they would be a cute couple.

I said good bye to everyone and walk in to my first class. Biology. **(a/n; you know what that means! Hehe**) no one was in there so I sat down in a seat and got out my note book.

I started to write a song.

_ Every step I'm taking,_

_ Every move I'm makin feels like lost wih no direction_

_ My faith is shaking_

I stopped there and read it back over, I crossed it out. I didn't like it.

I heard the bell and people walked in. They ignored me like I wasn't there eventually the only empty spot was next to me.

Mr. Banner walked in and addressed the class.

"We have a new student joining our class today," he told us, while everyone looked my way.

I just kept my eyes on the door. But I was surprised at who walked in.

"Sorry I'm late sir," apologized Edward in his soft velvet voice.

"That's okay Mr. Cullen, please take a seat next to Miss. Swan," he said. Everyone looked around the room looking for me.

Edward walked up the back and sat down flashing me his smile. I almost passed out. He really had to stop dazzling me like that.

"Did you say something Bella?" he murmured. My heart stuttered.

"No, why?" I asked him.

"Oh, I thought you said something about stop dazzling me," he grinned.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked him, feeling the blush creeping up on my cheek.

"Yes, yes you did."

I dropped my head to make a curtain of hair between us.

"Bella, please don't hide your beautiful face from me," he whispered sweetly.

I looked up at him. He out his hand under my chin to pull it up to look at his eyes.

I saw something flash in his emerald green eyes.

His head came closer to mine we were inches apart. Our lips were so close. I could feel a current between us.

**A/N: DON"T KILL ME!! Okay I know cliffy! Hehe. This chapter is 5 pages. Not my longest but oh-well. I didn't mean for this chapter to go this way but it just did. Oh and by the way if you're wondering where my disclaimer is it's on my profile. The one on my profile is for every one of my stories. Thanks!**

**Xoxo**

**Pix.**

**Off to you Fanpire....**


	5. Feeling Confused

**Hello! How is everyone! I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I think I almost got everyone, but I'm just so bussy with school, but I do read all of them. Thanks! **

_**I do not own Twilight, I'm far way too weird to!**_

_His head came closer to mine we were inches apart. Our lips were so close. I could feel a current between us._

Bella's POV

Just when our lips were centimeters apart. Just when I could feel his hot breath on my face, the stupid warning bell decided that it was time for every student to make their way towards their classes.

I looked down at the table as soon as I pulled away, not wanting him to see the blush that was beginning to formin my cheeks .

Trying to avoid him, I put my notebook away, the one with the song I was starting to write, and pretended to look through my binder in search for my homework.

I knew exactly were it was, but I was trying to avoid him, so I continued 'searching' for it. I could feel his eyes one me. His gorgeous, green beautiful eyes.

''Bella?'' he called when I refused to catch his eye. Being the mature person I was, I just looked down and tried to busy myself with anything that I possibly could.

His quiet sigh was easy enough for me to hear. And I instantly wondered why he was sighing.

Did he regret the almost-happened-kiss that happened a few minutes ago? Or did was he mad at the bell for stopping it?

I really couldn't imagine his answer. I was not sure of mine either way.

Sure, it would have been nice to kiss him. To feel those full lips against my lips. To feel the warmth of his mouth against mine. But another part of me was not sure.

I knew just how I did want to kiss him, but the other part of me wasn't sure if that was what I really wanted. Sure, he was hot, I will give him that every day of the week, but there was also something else that bugged me to no end.

Edward, and his two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, had just begun to approach us just when we had changed our looks. And that bothered me endless.

It was just the fact that now that we were considered 'pretty' in high school, then all the insults suddenly stopped and in their place, flattery was there now.

It just didn't exactly seemed fair, but what did I know about how teenager's mind worked?

Sure I was a teenager, but I was raised to act like a mature person. And plus, I do not think even scientist have succeeded to figure out the problem with guys' brains anyways.....

Just then the teacher, Mr. Banner started teaching the class. Talking about the mitosis cycle, something I had already studied on my own free time.

I know, that was lame, but what else was I supposed to do on Friday nights?

As I was pretending to pay attention to the lesson being taught, I felt a piece of paper slide under my arm that was resting against the table.

I looked down at the piece of paper as if it were a bomb, it must have been funny because I heard Edward's quiet laughter.

''Open it,'' he instructed, and I obeyed quickly.

**What are you thinking about? -E**

I looked down at his beautiful handwriting, but his words made no sense. Why would I tell him what I was possibly thinking.

I quickly wrote back a response and passed the note back being careful that Mr. Banner didn't see it.

_And why would I tell you what I could be possibly thinking?-B_

He wrote much more faster than I did, seeing as he took about fifteen seconds to answer back. No, I wasn't counting.........ok so what if I was?

**Because I asked? -E**

I scolded at the piece of paper. So just because he asked, he expected to be given everything, right? That is just crap right there.

Nobody ever got what they wanted, not me nor him, so why did he acted like he did? Sure, everybody in school gave him and his brothers whatever they asked for, even the lunch ladies, but I was sure their daily life was different. Apparently not.

I realized, blushing, that he was waiting for an answer when he cleared his throat. I also realized that I was making a complete ass of myself by not answering his simple question.

_Oh, so you get everything you ask for? -B_

I knew it was kind of childish to avoid his question, and bring up stuff that I maybe didn't even care about.

But before he or I could say anything, I saw another note landing on my desk, with my name scribbled at the top.

Edward and I looked back to see who could have possibly passed it, but the only person I saw that was looking at me was Mike. As soon as he cached my eye, he winked and smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up what I believed was Mike's note and read it.

_**I just to see you as the ugly duckling, now you are a beautiful Swan. -Your Mike**_

I stared at the note probably longer than was necessary, but I couldn't help it! And because of that, I put both notes, Mike's and Edward's, on the far end of the table, and started taking notes on the subject that Mr. Banner was teaching.

''Remember class, there is a difference between the mitosis and meiosis cycle, and I know all of you know this difference.''

Could class really be this boring?

''Can somebody explain to the class the pashes of both the meiosis and mitosis cycle?'' he asked and a few hands shot up, but he wasn't having that.

''Edward,'' he called. ''Why don't you explain it to the rest of the class. If you would have been listening to my class instead of passing notes with Ms. Swan, then you certainly would be able to explain both cycles with detail.''

Everyone in class turned to look at the two of us, and I looked down blushing as Edward tried his best at explaining the mitosis cycle, but he skipped the phase Anaphase.

''I want everyone to study both cycles, we would have a lab tomorrow that will test you on how much you guys listen to my class, or if you prefer to spend it by passing notes,'' he instructed as the bell rang, signaling the end of Biology.

Just as I was picking up my stuff, I heard Edward clearly.

''I would much rather spend class passing notes with you, then to have to listen.''

**There you go!**

** I also received a good questions from you guys, and I would like to answer them.**

** The guys did do bad things to the Swan sisters, why did they get away with it? I am not sure, I did not write that chapter, but if you want to ask my co-writer, go ahead.**

** And also; I would like to point out that I co-write this story, so I don't write it by myself! I wrote this chapter though!**


	6. Milkshakes Got Nothing On Me

_Chapter 5 – Milk shakes got nothing on me. _

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight and this is a joint story please to not report me or Fanpire302028 Thanks!**

I walked in the door with Alice and Rose following me in. Dad wasn't home and Mom was probably out.

We walked in to my reading room, Alice taking her Vogue magazine and Rose her Sport car's, me with my Wuthering Heights book.

After a while I heard Alice sigh. I looked up at her and saw her throw her mag on to the small table.

"Alice, what's up?" I asked.

"Um… Nothing." She looked at the floor.

"Ally Bear, we know something is up." Rose used our special nick name for her.

"I just think that maybe we for gave the guys to easily, do you?" her eye's flashed to Rose then me.

I bite my lip, trying not to think about the almost kiss between Edward and I. Maybe Alice was right, what if they only liked us know because we were pretty? I frowned.

"Yeah, I think we did, I mean they did do stuff to us." This came surprisingly from Rose.

"I think we need to make them see we are not just pretty faces now, that we are stronger and can stand up for our selves now, we need to make them really sorry and make them pay for their actions," I said, it was true. I mean I want to know what it would have been like if we never changed. What if The Swan Girls were still those 'lezo sisters.' We used to be.

"Okay, but how?" Alice and Rose asked. I felt an evil smirk on my face.

"Alice, remember that thing Jasper did to you?

"Yes. But what dose that have anything to-" Alice and Rose had a knowing look on there face.

***EEE***BBB***AAA***JJJ***EMM***RRR***

Alice and Rose had dressed me up again, thankfully today would be our pay back day and I was allowed to wear flat shoes.

Alice was our Subject and Jasper, our victim.

I grinned. This would be perfect.

I walked into the school with the girls and we saw Tanya, Jessica and Lauren, picking on poor Angela Webber. She wore glasses and was a nice girl.

I looked over at Rose and Alice and I saw Rose was fuming, Alice was close to tears.

"Oi! Sluts!" Rose called. Not surprisingly they turned to the direction of Rose's voice.

"How about you stop picking on people you think are lower then you, 'cause really they are above you." Alice said, her tear's gone now, her face just full with rage.

"Ugh! Get over your self short stuff, you'll never be on our level." Tanya was the smartest of the group and that was saying a lot.

"Yes, Tanya you are right, well never be at you level because we'll never be roaches." I sneered at them.

They ran off after that.

Angela ran off past us with wide eyes. I would have been shocked if some one stood up for me around the Queens or sluts as we do call them.

Thankfully when third came around the girls and I were able to meet up in Art together.

"So, Alice do you know what to do?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yup." She flashed me a big smile, I think she was happy to get her revenge.

I was working away on my tiger's eye, I have a thing for drawing but mostly tigers or lions when Angela walked in and her eye's flashed around the class room, there was a spot next to me and an isolated space up the back. I knew what she was going to pick.

"Angela, come sit next to me!" I called at her be fore she could move to the seat up the back. Her eye's flashed to be and she blushed but started to walk over to me.

"Um, I would like to thank you girls for helping me out, you um know earlier, you really...…didn't..…have too." She stated nervously.

"It's fine."

***EEE***BBB***JJJ***AAA***EMM***RRR***

At lunch time we all walked in including Angela. We walked past the boys and to an empty table, sitting down, we all faked to talk but really we were making sure our plan was in progress.

The boys came over and asked if the could join us.

"Sure you can, Jazzy why don't you sit down here?" Alice said sweetly, sliding across to make just enough room for jasper. He sat down and Alice winked at him, and he blushed.

Perfect.

I got up and walked over to the lunch line trying to hide my evil smirk, I got three lots of fries and three milk shakes.

I got back to the table and handed out our lunch, Alice took a sip of her milk shake and made a face.

"Eww, that taste weird, those yours' girls?" She asked. Rose and I took a sip of ours.

Rose shook her head and I said no.

"Hmm, oh well." She pushed her drink away and took a French fry covered in tomato sauce.

"Oh! God! That is hot! Bella!" She yelled at me.

"Opps! Alice I must have gotten hot sauce instead of tomato on yours."

"Jasper help me!" he stood up running over with her milk shake and asked for another one, the handed her one quickly and Alice faked to drink most of it.

Jasper stood over with her, trying to 'calm her down'.

"Jasper can I ask you some thing?" Alice asked loudly.

"Anything, Alice." I smirked at Jasper, I could almost here a whip.

"Would you like to go out with me on a date?" Her voice sounded nervous but was still loud, the cafeteria was completely silent apart from Alice and Jasper.

Jasper face lit up. "I would love to Alice." She smiled well, more smirked.

She raised her arm with the milk shake in it and half tipped it half splashed it on Jasper's Face and Head.

"Yer, I know you would, but who wants to date a loser like you?" She laughed and said it in the same voice as Jasper did to her.

The whole cafeteria erupted in laughter.

Rose and I stood up and walked over to Alice.

"You better watch out Cullen's, Slut's, we will get our revenge." I said looking at Edward, Emmett and Jasper and the shocked face's.

Then to the Slut's who were just as shocked.

Alice, Rose and I connected arms and walked out the cafeteria throwing the now empty milk shake cup in the bin.

**A/n: Did you like stage one of there revenge? I hope so I did ( okay so next chapter it up to fanpire, can you guys get me to 20 reviews? Fanpire has 21 last time I looked.**

**Later and out. Pix.**

**By the way, did any one see the revenge coming? Tell me!**


	7. The Game Plan

**Okay so here is the chapter! I'm sorry guys, but it took my co-writter and I a long time to figure out what we wanted to do with this chapter. It was hard to write though!**

** Anyways, I do not own Twilight, I'm far too normal (or weird, depends of how you look at it) to.**

Bella's POV

We were still laughing hysterically when we at last, arrived home that day after the most astounding day of school.

It was just their dismayed faces that made it all that much funnier! Just remembering them gave me even more fuel to laugh.

_ Is it possible to die of laughter? _

''Did you see their faces? They were totally humiliated in front of the hole freaking school! Oh my God!'' Alice laughed. Rosalie and I nodded in agreement with her comment.

After a couple of minutes we all calmed down, and we just sat there, not doing absolutely nothing. I smiled, thinking about it once more, but not about their expressions this time around.

Ali, Rose and I had gotten our payback, we had shown the student population, along with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett that we were not going to let anyone treat us the way any longer. We were done with their attitudes, it was time that we showed them and confronted them instead of sitting in a corner weeping. And for that I was glad. The three of them though, Edward, Jasper and Emmett, had to understand that all they put us through over the years was taking things too far and for that we were definitely not going to let them get along with it.

The three of them had tormented us abysmally as well as brought us mortification hundredths of times. And overall, today they actually believed that they could get along with it, and tried to charm us.

It was wrong, and they were stupid for even thinking we were going to let them into our lives with just a single apology. One that barely counted because they barely said anything.

Them, along with the three sluts of the school, had tormented us through high school. They had taken it in their power to make us miserable with all those pranks and insults. After today maybe they expected what was going to come their way, and maybe we will get some revenge ourselves from them, but they had to watch out because the Swan sisters will strike again.

''Well, we showed Jasper,'' Alice interrupted my scrambled thoughts.

Rose nodded. ''Yeah, we sure did, I just hope they understand, you know?'' she asked looking at Ali and me.

We both nodded. ''They need to comprehend all the humiliation they put us through, and more crucially that we are not overlooking them after everything they did.''

''They were not the only ones, because almost everyone in school is to blame as well.''

''What? Why?'' I had no idea of what to make of Rose's words. Surely not everyone had tormented us at the same level that they had, right?

She rolled her eyes and sighed before tuning to us. ''Maybe some people had nothing to do with everything that the sluts put us through, but they did not exactly do anything about it either,'' she explained.

''Rosalie, not everyone in the school is courageous enough to stand up to Tanya, Lauren and Jessica, you know.''

And that was true. If you stood up to them, it was like signing your death. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica were not to be messed around with. Tanya's dad would do anything for his 'sweet, young daughter' and there was nothing that could be done about it.

I was not even positive that anybody had stood up to them in the past.

She shrugged. ''I do not want to talk about this, okay?''

We all nodded in understanding.

''So,'' Rose started once again. Alice and I turned to her, and waited for her to continue with her previous thought. ''We already got Jasper back, why let the others off so easily?''

I nodded, as I had thought about that as well. We had already gotten Jasper back, but that did not ensure that Emmett and Edward got the point directly.

''So, if we are not letting them off the hook, who's next?'' Alice wondered.

Rosalie thought for a minute, probably wondering who will next and what we could possibly do.

''Emmett.''

Alice and I stared at her in disbelief. It was no secret that in one point or another, Rose had a fascination with Emmett that she had clearly declared in the past that it had stopped as soon as he went along with the teasing. But, Alice and I were not always as positive as she seemed to be. That was the surprising part though; that she would want to get back at him instead of anyone else.

''So what can we do? Emmett is not a fool, and he takes life pretty lightly.''

Rosalie nodded. ''That is the problem right there, we need to think about what Emmett has a weakness for. Something that he would never let happen.''

The three of us were deep in thought until Alice jumped up and down and squeaked.

_ Oh God, this should be fairly interesting._

(Next Day)

''Okay, so do you both understand the plan?'' Alice asked once again.

Rosalie and I nodded. ''We already told you Alice, we understand the plan completely.''

''I know, but I'm just making sure that I don't have to repeat it.''

''Alice.''

''Fine, whatever. So we should get going or we are going to be late!''

Alice hurried us out the door and into her car in hopes of getting there early. ''The Game Plan'', as we have begun to call it, didn't start until lunch but Alice was insistent that we had to get there early.

''The Game Plan'' was fairly simple, but there was a wide probability that Emmett would not participate or that it turns against us.

The plan, would start during lunch. A lot of students, during lunch went to the gym after eating, to exercise or play sports such as basketball or, if they were willing to set up the courts, badminton. And that was the start of our genius plan.

Let's just hope it works in our favor.

''Are you guys ready?'' Rosalie asked as soon as we entered the cafeteria during lunch.

Today had been fairly amusing to say at least. Jasper, whenever we caught his eye, never seemed enraged or anything instead he seemed anguished as well as sorry. Emmett and Edward, though looked attentive as if we were planing on striking when they least expected it.

I nodded to answer Rose's question and we began our walk towards the Cullen's table that consisted the three brothers who were looking our way. I noticed, with amusement, as Edward pushed away his bottle of water away from him and closer to Emmett.

_ Yeah, 'cause we would so repeat yesterday's events, right?_

Jasper looked up and smiled a friendly smile at us. I couldn't help, but smile a small smile his way. Rosalie arrived first at the table, looking completely sure of herself. It did not miss my notice that half of the school was listening intently now.

''Emmett,'' Rosalie greeted him alone.

''Rose,'' he responded, but it sounded more like a plea. This was so fun!

''Emmett, I do not plan on throwing anything at you or anything along the lines,'' she started as Emmett nodded. ''But, I would like to...present you, if you will, a little deal I guess you could say.''

''What do you mean a deal?'' Emmett asked looking at Rose curiously, and then switching his eyes to Alice and me. We gave nothing away.

''Well, it's simply. I challenge you to a basketball game, one-on-one, you and me. If I win, they the three of you will still be getting a fun surprise or surprises,'' she started.

''But if I win, you three have to stop this game you three are playing. Deal?'' he asked holding out his hand.

Rosalie ignored the hand completely but answered simply. ''Deal.''

Emmett nodded while taking his outstretched hand back. ''When do you want to play?''

''Right now, in the gym,'' she answered cooly.

I watched as Emmett looked at Jasper and Edward. Jasper shrugged, while Edward smiled and nodded.

''We are in.''

''So are we,'' I replied.

''Okay so the rules are, no pushing or shoving, hitting or illegal screens, play fair and no help at all from any of us that are not on the court, first to twenty-five points wins,'' I counted off my fingers.

Everyone nodded while Rose tried to put a perfect poker face one.

Clearly Rosalie was nervous, even though I was certain she knew what she was doing. Rosalie had loved to play basketball since she was little, appalled by it as well. She had been in numerous teams in which she was the star and she enjoyed every minute of it.

Then, it happened.

One year, during one game that she was winning, a girl from her same team pushed her in the middle of the game, and she ended up getting hit hardly against the wooden bleachers. Everything changed that night, Rose spent a week in the hospital since she had lost way too much blood and she never again touched a basketball.

Nobody really blamed her, or could find a reason to anyway. She had always said, if one of us ever asked why she would not play anymore, that she got so scared when she was passing out on the floor bleeding that she thought she was going to die. That, that would be the moment in which Rosalie Swan will cease to exist.

But it did not happen, and in return she swore to never again touch a basketball. That was what had bothered her when Alice explained the plan: play a fair game in basketball against him and make him lose. First she refused, but with enough begging from Alice's part, she finally relented and agreed with one condition: we were never to force her to do anything like this.

We agreed, and that lead us to the present moment. Almost everyone from the school had showed up, to watch the game. Which was perfect.

Emmett had power of the wall, his gigantic body gave him the biggest advantage. He ran towards the basket with Rosalie aping his actions close behind him. He shot from outside the three point arch and I shut my eyes closed in anticipation, not wanting to see him make the first three points of the game.

But, it never happened. Everyone watched in surprise and I opened my eyes in time to witness the fascinating moment. The ball miss the rim by centimeters, making Emmett cuss quietly. Rosalie immediately got rebound and she ran towards her scoring basket.

It was true that Emmett's frame gave him the upper hand in blocking, but because Rosalie was smaller she ran faster and dodged his eager hands easily. She did not test her luck, she just did a perfect lay up, and the game continued in the same manner.

When Rosalie scored, Emmett would play harder and harder and vise versa. It was entertaining and I wished I had a bucket of popcorn or something else to enjoy the show with.

Currently the score was 23-23 a draw after Emmett's three point shot from the corner of the court. I had to admit, it was pretty cool, but I will never say that aloud. Emmett had control of the ball after Rosalie did not block his hand so graciously.

Emmett ran fast with Rosalie trailing behind, I was pretty positive that we were going to lose now. I mean, if Emmett scored a two pointer, then he would easily win. Edward's face clearly showed that he was thinking the same things as me; we were going to lose.

And then, Emmett, instead of going for a normal shot, he shot a one pointer and I heard Edward's annoyed voice ring out through the crowd that had formed.

''Bad day Edward?'' I yelled and he just shook his head, but I saw a hint of smile playing in his lips. And that confused me to no end.

I watched as Rosalie took control of the ball and ran towards her basket. But, Emmett who was clearly annoyed, placed himself in front of her, and I watched as Rosalie did some fancy footwork and Emmett try to steal the ball countless times.

Finally, Rose got tired of his little game and the student population grew quiet enough to hear Rosalie's words. ''You hurt my sisters and I, but that is going to happen no more.''

Then, she did a bounce pass between Emmett's legs and Emmett was too surprised to move, until Rose scored and the crown cheered. But Emmett just stood there, looking at Rosalie. ''Where the hell did you get so good at it! You did not even try out for the girl's basketball team, and you would have gotten our school strait to championships!'' he yelled.

Everyone could see that Emmett was clearly annoyed and the way he stood and was screaming at Rose proved it. Rosalie was never one to let anything like those words passed, so she immediately got defensive. ''Maybe I never tried out because I sweared never to touch a basketball ball ever again,'' she called back.

Some people were leaving the gym, but many others stood there watching the after show. Ali took matters into her own hands and shooed everyone out because it was obvious Rosalie would never want anyone to hear her words.

''Why would you ever do that? God, Rosalie you act as if your skills in basketball were a bad thing!''

Rosalie was losing it, it was crystal clear in the defensive way she stood. The only people that were in the gym were Edward, a concerned Jasper, a nervous Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and me. I looked closely at Rose and noticed the solitary tear that she shed.

''Maybe it's because last time I played, I was almost killed!''

And just like that she lost it and dashed out the doors and into the hallway, Alice following close behind her.

As I stood there, I glared at Emmett and darted out the door towards a broken Rosalie.

** So here is another chapter, guys! I actually liked this chapter specially with the basketball thing. Anyways, I have an important question and VaMpIrExPiXIe and we have a question for you guys: **

**Should the Cullens get revenge for what the Swan Sister did?**

**Please review and tell us!**

**~Mitxi~**


	8. Your plan is WHAT?

**AN:I know it has been for ever! But were back, well I am back, I have had the worse writers block EVER but I have finished this chapter just for you guys! I hope you like. In this chapter we move along with the revenge a bit more and find out a bit more about Bella and Edward.**

**Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight and this is a combined story don't report me or Fanpire.**

Chapter 7 – Your plan is WHAT!

We had found Rose in the girls change room sobbing and crying her eyes out, Alice and I managed to calm her down enough to get her home, after then we just put her to bed, she had fallen asleep easily.

Alice when to have a shower and I just sat at my bed. I couldn't think of my plan to do to Edward. Edward never really did anything to me but he did do something's. Believe it or not, Edward and I used to be very good friends back before high school. Back when it was in middle school.

Flashback.

"Edward, I'll see you later, I got to go!" I called to him walking out of the class room.

"Okay, later Bells," I heard him reply.

I walked down the long corridor of the forks middle school before I realized that I had forgotten my book back in the class room.

I got to the door when I heard voices.

"Hi, Eddie," a nasty voice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Tanya, what do you want?" Edward asked. I was about to opened to the door but Tanya said something that stopped me.

"Eddie why like do you like hang out with that Bella girl? She is like so not pretty. I mean like do you even like her?" she asked him, her heels clicking. I rolled my eyes at how much she had used the work 'like.'

''No, Tanya I don't like Bells, I l-" I couldn't heard anymore, I ran off into the other direction.

When I made it home I collapsed crying. That was the day I declare never to fall for Edward Cullen. But it was to bad cause I already loved him.

End Flashback.

I had made my plan then; I was going to do to Edward what he did to me.

I walked into Rosalie's room and sat down on her bed, she was curled up in a ball and black streaks ran down her face.

"Rosie," I whispered stroking her hair. She opened her eyes to look at me.

"W-what?" he voice rasped. It was slick from her crying.

"Firsts off, you really need a shower," I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "and are you okay babe?" I asked her.

Her face turned blank and her eyes had lost there sparkle.

I sighed and told her what she really needed to know.

"You have to talk to Emmett," I said in a gentle tone.

Rose's face changed from fear then the anger, she moved away from me, grabbing some random clean clothes she stomped her way to the bathroom.

I sighed and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Rose had woken up the next day before Alice or I and she picked out our outfits for us. We told her that she shouldn't have and that she didn't have to go to school the next day but she just shook her head and told us that she was going. Eventually we just gave up.

I put on the gray tube dress and the very cute grey jacket Rose had picked. The only thing Rose hadn't picked was shoes so I picked my lace heels to had a bit of sexiness to it, I found my locket ring that had a secret photo of a five year old Edward take on his birthday. A small frown had appeared on my face which I quickly shook off and applied Rosalie's "Red Lover" lipstick and some brown/black eyeliner.

I turned back to my sisters and they normally looked fabulous especially Rose, she looked as if yesterday never happened. Alice walked over to me and handed me my black ray-bans and a butterfly necklace. I smiled and grabbed my school bag making my way to the car.

I parked the car in our spot and waited for the girls to get out, slowly, I opened the door and I made a show of getting out. I slid out and stood up to my full height, I felt a light breeze blow through my hair, it was like a scene from a movie. A small smile spread across my face as the thought crossed my mind.

It was true in a lot of ways though, our life was like a movie now. I really should make a list. I giggled at my silliness and looked around to find Edward staring at me, mouth opened and eyes wide. Oh, those eyes what I wouldn't do to get lost in them.

Ugh, I have to stop this.

At lunch time I fiddle in my purse looking for some money, finally I found my large 'emergency money'.

Slowly I counted out some money.

"Twenty, forty...one hundred," I said placing it on the table.

"You can do better then that Bells," Rose said raising one eyebrow.

"Okay… three hundred." I said adding another two hundred to the money on the lunch table.

Rose smiled and counted it before handing it to Alice. I looked over at the Cullen's table and saw they still hadn't gotten there lunch. As gracefully as I could I got up and when to the lunch lip picking up some fries and walked over the Brenda, the lunch lady.

"Hi Brenda, can I get a can of coke to please." I asked her and pulled out a fifty.

She gave me a coke and rounded up my total to $8.40 and I handed her the money.

"You'll get the rest later, just remember when he comes over change the sauces over." I said and took my tray before smiling at her and walking back to the table.

I sat down and slowly ate my food and watched Edward get up and walk over to the lunch line. He took something and walked over to the cash register where I watch Brenda change the sauces. He smiled at her and put the sauce on his food.

I smirked.

He sat down after paying and slowly he put a fry to his mouth covered in sauce. He chewed for a moment before he started to turn red. Then it happened. He screamed like a girl.

"Oh my god! That is fucking hotttttttt!" he screamed. He stood up looking around for something, what he didn't know.

I decided it was time for me to act. I grabbed the milk in front of Alice and ran over to him as fast as I could in heels.

"Edward, drink this." I shoved it in to his hand and he drank it greedily.

"Thank you so much Bella." He replied smiling.

"That's fine Edward," I replied with a flirty smile. I took the plastic cup out of his hand and trough it out in the bin near us.

"Edward, can I um talk to you?" I asked seemingly shy now.

"Sure." He said looking at me, waiting for me to talk.

"Alone?"

"Uh, sure." He led me out to the hall way.

"Edward? I'm really sorry for what my sister and I have been doing. I want to be friends with you again. Well I was hoping maybe more then that." I said keeping my head down and looking at him from under my eyelashes.

"Bella, I would love to be friends with you, but I'm not sure about anything more, I mean you broke up with me not the other way around, I still don't even know what I did!"

Right, did I mention before that Edward and I were an item in middle school? No? Well we where. It wasn't for a long amount of time, and it was one of those things that I made my best to forget.

"Edward, I was young and stupid back then, I realised my mistake, please another chance?" I was practically begging now.

"Fine, but we start as friends then start to date; I don't want to dive into a relationship that I'm not sure about." He replied and I smiled as I gave him a small hug.

"Thank you!" I squealed and he laughed and hugged me back.

Now everything was going according to plan. I just had to keep my feelings for Edward out of this, with the help of my sisters.

Edward and I had walked to biology together and sat down, I could feel the spark between us it was charged but a low hum in the back ground and I had gotten use to it by now.

I watched as Edward did the experiment we were meant to do yesterday but Mr. Banner was away. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Prophase,"

"Mind if I check?" I asked. He just pushed the microscope towards me. A quickly as I could I saw that it was indeed prophase.

"You know what Alice did to Jasper was quiet funny." He said as he wrote it down on the sheet.

"Really? You guys inspired us." I change over the slides.

"We did? I don't kno- oh, I get it now." Understanding crossed his face and he frowned. "I never found out why Jasper did that."

"Oh? So it wasn't your idea all three of you? Just Jasper?" I asked looking in the microscope.

"Yeah, maybe it had some thing to do with the Sluts." He said and I looked at him.

"What?"

He just laughed and took a fleeting look at the slide.

"Anaphase. Oh, we know what you call them, you have said it to them enough times and my brothers and I agree."

"It was, really? And why is that?"

He was about to say something but Mr Banner came up to our bench to see that we had almost finished.

"Edward, can you let Bella do one?"

"I have actually found one of the two we have done so far." I said while looking at the next slide.

"Metaphase." I told Edward and he wrote it down.

Eventually Mr. Banner walked away and Edward and I finished, just talking the rest of the lesson. I found out that Esme, his mom was working again, she was doing interior design and Carlisle, his dad was still working at the hospital and that Edward still wanted to follow in his father's foot steps and become a doctor.

I told him about my parents, that Renee was working as a waitress at The Carver Café that was not really a café but a diner. I also told him Charlie was still working a police chief. He also found out it was still my dream to be an author and Alice to be a designer or boutique owner and Rosalie a make-up artist or mechanic.

I will admit it was kind of nice to get to know Edward again. Its just to bad in the end I am going to destroy what I know of him.

I felt kind of evil.


	9. Memories of You

_I will admit it was kind of nice to get to know Edward again. Its just to bad in the end I am going to destroy what I know of him._

_I felt kind of evil._

''That was evil, Bells!'' Rosalie squeaked out between her laughter as soon as we entered our room.

I shrugged. ''He deserved it, if I had thought differently, I wouldn't have done that.''

''Well, I think it's time to finish this damn bet,'' Alice interrupted, the money in her small hands.

I slumped into the closest arm chair in the room, and waited until Alice gave me my money.

Maybe the whole bet was childish, I mean betting money over the fact that Edward, did in fact scream like a girl, but it was all worth it. But I had proved Rosalie wrong, who thought Edward screamed well, like a _guy_, but I knew better.

''So you guys know the plan, right?'' I asked as I was finnaly handed my money.

Even though they nodded, I went ahead and told them anyway once again. It didn't hurt to say it one more time, right?

''Okay, so I will slowly, because he said so, start to become friends with Edward. As soon as that's accomplished, I will pretend, because all of this is pretending, that I want more-''

''And after he agrees, you will dump him like the ass he is,'' Rose finished.

''Just be careful Bella, don't let other emotions play in this game,'' Alice warned with a serious voice.

I rolled my eyes. That couldn't happen, right?

_''Bella! You shouldn't have gotten me anything,'' Edward complained in a whiny voice._

_ I rolled my eyes. I couldn't get him anything for his birthday, but he could get me tons of things in mine? Unfair._

_ ''Edward, it's not a big present, I hardly spent anything in it,'' I assured him._

_ He studied my face for a few seconds, most likeley looking for something to prove me as guilty, but I was just stared back, completely positive that he was going to get his present and be happy with it._

_ Edward and I were really good friends, that kind of friends that you thought were going to be by your side through eternity, because they simply belonged there. No questions asked. Of course, Edward meant more to me than a friend, and I would admit I may had conjured a crush on him._

_ While I was overthinking way too much things in my brain, Edward reached out and grabbed his present from my small hands. He smiled his breathtaking smile, making my heart stutter._

_ ''You better be telling the truth,'' he warned, winking at me to assure me that he was only kidding._

_ ''You know, for someone who loves to give gifts, you are terrible at receving them.''_

_ He made a funny face and stole the hat that was perched on top on my head and places it on top of his._

_ ''Hey! Give it back,'' I demanded between laughter as he playfully lifted it above his head and away from my grasp. It certainly did not help that he was a good foot taller than me._

_ ''No, Swan, that's what you get,'' he said playfully as he put the hat on. I just rolled my eyes and watched him as he opened his present._

_ It had taken me so long to find the perfect present, as I was torn about getting him so many things. Though, I had in mind that every of my birthday, he got me something special, something that meant so much to me, and I hoped this one could only be the same for him._

_ With that in mind, I had searched the internet and searched the mall until I finally found it. Sure, I could give him something like a folder to place all his piano compositions in, or his favorite cd that he had not had the oppurtunity to buy, or even the whole season of his favorite show, but it didn't have meaning._

_ Instead, I bought a photo album. It was a simply one, black, with velvet covers with the words __The best of memories: friends __ in an elegant script. I made sure to fill it with as much pictures as I could, even asked his mom for some pictures that I could include in there. _

_ Pictures of him, and the two of us filled the pages of the photo album, and now as he was opening it, I saw the glint of happyness in his vibrant green eyes._

_ He pulled me into a hug so suddenly that it took me by surprise, and a few seconds later to recripicate and hug him back._

_ ''Best birthday ever!''_

I woke with a start as the feeling of Edward's arms around me dissapeared. It had truly felt like I was back again, to the time that there was no revenge or anything standing between us, just friendship.

In a way, it was sad to think about how we ended up, our friednship ending. Our friendship was like anything else, it was something that always kept me going, just knowing that he was right there.

It has taken me a mighty long time to accept our friendship ending, more than it probably would have taken many people. But, he was so special to me, it felt wrong at first to continue going without him, to ignore him in my classes and in my life.

Slowly, he got the point that I wanted to be left alone with. I wasn't sure why he bothered to act like he cared after I heard the conversation between himseld and Tanya.

As our friendship came to an end, so did our relationship. I began to care less about things like looks and clothes. Surely you didn't need those things when you didn't have a best friend. My two sisters were suddenly the persons I looked up to, and no one else.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my sisters dearly, but it was sad for a long time knowing that I didn't have any other friends, that none of us didn't. I knew that I couldn't blame Edward entirely for that, part of it was my own falt, but I couldn't help it.

It certainly didn't matter right now as the revenge was closer than ever, and I couldn't backtrack from it.

Like Alice said, I couldn't let my heart play in this game.

** Short chapter, I know and I'm so sorry. I have been having a busy time with holidays and parents. And I shouldn't forget about the fact that my dad is planing to cut the internet, so the only chance when I would get to type would be in his work laptop. :)**


	10. Better Than Revenge

-**Hey guys! I updated! Yeah its quicker then normal but I am on holidays and been is such a writing mood!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight and this is a combined story please do not report us.**

**Chapter 9 – Better then revenge…**

It had been a few weeks now and Edward and I were great 'friends' again. I must admit it was fun hanging out with him again.

Now that we were friends I could put the real plan in to progress and start to date Edward, hopefully he will want to dive into a relationship and then the quicker I can break his heart.

I shook my hair and went into my closet to find and awesome outfit for today.

I was looking through my tops went I heard footsteps at my door. I looked and found Rose standing there in sweats.

"Hey," I said moving to sit on my bed and she came and sat next to me.

Rose put her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Rosie, talk to me." I told her.

"I want to do basketball again, but I'm so scared and Emmett…" she mumbled.

"Rose, it's up to you and only you. I know your scared but you did so well playing Emmett," I said stroking her hair "And what about him?"

"I, I think he likes me and I want to ask out Royce." She told me and I let go of her. I knew she was lying, okay, she did like Royce as one point but for five minutes then she saw what a jerk he was.

I know, deep down in her heart she still likes Emmett.

Rose flopped down on the bed and I sighed getting back up and walked back over to my make-up desk.

"Then ask him out, why do you care about Emmett?" I asked, filing through my skirts.

"You know, you don't give great advice." Rose complained.

"Rose, when am I ever the advice giver, normally I'm the receiver." I reminded her.

I heard her shift on my bed and start to walk away before stopping.

"Wear that new black and white high skirt." She said before walking off to her own room.

I slipped into a white tank top and a black one over it then I found the skirt and put it on too, I held it up with a cute black belt and slid my feet into some shoes.

I walked in to Alice's room where she sat waiting already dresses. I sat in the chair in her room silently and let her work her magic.

She put my hair in soft waves and passed me a black hat. My make up was set and all I had to do was; eat and grab my bag.

I raced down stairs and saw Charlie had left a note for Alice, Rose and I.

_Girls,_

_You will have the house to yourselves tonight._

_Your mother and I are going out for dinner. (We are going to Star 5)_

_Love, Dad._

_P.S. Sunrise (the new club for under 21's) is having an open mic tonight._

I laughed and handed the note to Rose who had now joined me at the table ready and dressed.

"Open Mic? We are so there," Rose said with a smile, finally.

***Time***Jump***Time***Jump***

I parked in out now normal spot and stepped out, letting the light but warm breeze wash over my skin, the weather was warm again.

I looked around and spotted Edward over by his car, and I walked over there as fast as my strappy high heels would take me.

When I reached him I was pulled into a hug. I giggled and pulled back.

"You look great Bell's," he said using my old nickname. I flinched slightly but I don't think he noticed.

"Thanks! Oh, Edward do you have yesterdays biology notes?" I asked as I took out my A4 note book and waited with a raised eyebrow as Edward handed over a page of printed paper.

"There you go, I thought you might not be able to understand my writing so I printed it out for you." He said as I stared down at the page.

It was an incredibly sweet and thoughtful gesture. I bit my lip and quickly put it in my book before shoving it into my bag.

"Thanks, but I can read your writing you know?" I said though it sounded more like a question.

"I'll remember that from now on, but wouldn't it be a better idea to write your own notes?" he said taking my hat off my head and placing it on his.

"He has you there Bella!" Alice's voice laughed and I saw her standing next to Jasper and Rose was next to her as well far away from Emmett.

When had they gotten there? I couldn't have been so distracted by Ed- no, no I wasn't.

"Well maybe if he stopped distracting me with his good looks I would be able to now wouldn't I?" I asked with a smile on my face stealing my hat back before I motioned to the girls to follow.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked and I looked at her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused as we made our way to my locker.

"Because you seem to get star-y eyed when you see Edward and you seem to love flirting with him." Rose butted in and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do, I mean, one he is hot and two, I am enjoying our revenge."

"Right." Alice said and I rammed my locker open and shoved my biology book inside and took out my English.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys at Art."

English passed and so did History and Art, I met up with the girls and I decide that I was going to ask Edward out at lunch.

The next to periods went by and my stomach was growling in hunger. I was thankful to lunch.

I dropped my books off at my locker and turned to find Alice and Rose standing behind me.

"Did you do it?" Rose asked and I nodded. My free period was very handy.

We stood and waited for them to come and open there lockers. We heard there heels clicking and there loud annoying chat before we could see them.

Tanya was leading as always she walked past us and to her locker putting in the combination and Jess and her yanked it open.

Everything seems to happen is slow motion. The bucket of paint I had placed fell down splashing the floor and Tanya and Jessica. The bright green color looked amazing in Tanya's bleached hair.

"_Ahhh!_" Tanya high pitched squeal caused my sisters and I to clasp our hands over our ears and run off laughing before they noticed up.

We reached the cafeteria in no time and I went right to the lunch line. Arm's wrapped around my waist and I jumped.

"What do you want beautiful? I'm buying." Edward said and I giggled but shook my head.

"Nope, no way." I said and moved up as the line moved and I grab a tray.

"Bella!" Edward whined but I ignored him. He turned me to face him and out his hands on my face cradling my face.

"Please, Bella." He pouted and his green eyes became glassy and wide.

"O-okay…" I sighed dreamily.

"Great, go sit down!" he said taking the tray out of my hands and pushing me out of the line. I stumbled a bit but caught my footing.

"I want fries and a burger, oh and a coke!" I yelled as I made my way to the girls and Jasper and Emmett.

I sat down with a huff and Emmett was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked slightly creeped out.

"He so likes you." He said and I laughed. Wasn't that the plan?

"Good, because I really like him too." I said and Jasper cleared his through getting my attention.

"Ask him out." He said and I smiled. I couldn't believe this, they were encouraging me. This is working better then I thought.

"I think I might," I told them looking at the girls who were smiling evilly.

We talked aimlessly until Edward got back with my lunch and his as well by the looks of it.

I ate silently and slowly Emmett and Jasper felling in to a conversation and Rose and Alice started to talk enthusiastically about shoes.

I looked to my left and blushed when I saw Edward watching me. I lent over slightly towards him.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked and he nodded. "Alone." I stated.

He stood up and pulled my chair out for me and I followed him out side.

"What's up?" he asked and I looked down at the ground, no matter how fake it is its still nerve racking to ask out a guy, especially one as hot as Edward.

"Edward, were friends right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Bella what is this about?"

I looked down. "I want to know if you will go out with me?" I mumbled.

"I didn't hear that Bella, tell me what is going on."

"I want to know if you will go out with me." I said louder this time though I was still looking down and me cheeks a deep red.

"That's what this is about?" he ask sounding astonished and I finally looked up.

"You didn't answer me." I pointed out.

"I…Yes." He said smiling at me and his head bent down to mine, he went to place a kiss on my cheek but I turned my head.

His lips landed on mine it was a light kiss before my arms went around his neck pulling him closer to me. The kiss didn't last long but it was built with fire and passion.

It was all fake. Of course.

I took Edwards hand in mine a bright smile across my face and we walked back into the cafeteria together.

Rose and Alice were smiling in there own secret way and Jasper and Emmett had yet to notice.

I was about to sit down when I felt a pair of hands ram into my back pushing me forward. Edward caught me and I turn around to become face to face with a very angry Tanya.

Who was still covered in green paint. I pursed my lips to try and stop my self from laughing not that it helped.

"Wow, I love the new look Tanya." I said between my laughs.

"You did this! I will get you back for this Swan."

I gave her a un-lady like snort and raised an eyebrow. "Tanya even if I did do that to you, you have no proof. Now get lost."

I stretched on to my tippy toes and gave Edward a peck before I motioned to the girls, they got up and we left.

We when to the change rooms and put on our gym uniform that Alice put together for us.

Mine was a blue tank top and grey striped short shorts. I pulled my hair in to a ponytail and slipped into my blue high top conversers.

I helped Rose put her hair into a tight, straight pony tale while she tied up her short red conversers that matched her red tank top that went perfectly with the peach short shorts.

I looked to Alice to see her wearing a turquoise top and white short shorts with black stars.

"Alice, just put the shoes on." I told her as I watch her stare at the turquoise converses. I mean, they were the custom made ones to instead of black stripe on the rubber she had gold. Gold!

I rolled my eyes pointedly at her shoes and made my way to the gym, Rose beside me and Alice running after us.

The bell went as the girls and I sat down talking to Angela, Coach Clapp walked in followed by the boys P.E. class. I ran my eyes over the students and noticed Edward, Jasper and Emmett were there.

Huh… why did I never notice that before?

"All right guys…and girls we are playing doge ball, pick a team captain! Girls Verse Guys." Clapp yelled is his normal I-Am-The-Ruler-Of-The-World-Obey-Me voice.

Eventually the girls picked me as captain, you see I might be a klutz when it comes to most sports but there are a few I am really good in and doge ball is one of them.

I smiled and laughed quietly as Edward stepped forward as the boy's captain.

We started face to face, just the captains, we looked at the coach and he took out a coin.

"Head or tails?" he asked and I said tails before Edward could butt in.

"Okay," he flipped the coin and caught it. "Tails, girls start. Now captains! Shake hands!"

I laughed and took Edwards hand in mine before leaning forward and giving him a peck on the lips.

I moved back and Clapp chucked a ball at me, I caught it with ease. The whistle blew and Edward was just coming out of his daze.

Rose and Alice had the two other balls.

"One, two, three!" we pelted our balls at the guys, Rose almost hit Emmett it only missed his by a left curve, Jasper ducked out of the way of Alice's ball and mine, well mine hit Edward right in the gut.

I laughed and held my hands out high fives, one of three of there best players out already.

Edward glowered at me and walked off the court to the sideline while the boys picked up the balls.

We got into the game and Edward had gotten back in eventually, which sucked. It eventually got down to just a few people and they were easy shots.

The girls and I got them out and we won!

Rose, Alice and I ran over to the boys laughing.

"I didn't know you could play like that," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, there are only a few sports I'm good at and this is one of them." I told him turning in his arms so I wouldn't have to look at the girls faces.

"Hey, Rose Alice and I are going to Sunrise for the open mic night, do you guys want to come?" I asked them looking back at Emmett and Jasper as well.

"We would love to Bella." Edward replied and the bell went telling us school had ended.

The girls and I decide we would shower and change at home before we got ready for tonight and that the boys would pick us up at 6'oclock.

I got in to my car waving at Edward and I blew him a kiss, as I pulled out of the parking lot I had to smile.

There is nothing I do better then revenge.

**A/N: what did you guys think? It's a bit longer then I normally write but I am happy with this chapter!**

**The title of this chapter was inspired by Taylor Swifts Better then revenge from her new album Speak Now. (I LOVE IT)**

**Anyway, if you are wondering this is Bella's schedule. **

**Homeroom**

**AP English**

**History**

**Art**

**Biology**

**Free period**

**Lunch**

**Double Gym Period.**

**Outfits on profile and go REVIEW!**


	11. Through Songs Into Memories

**Should I apologize? Yes. Am I sorry? Yes. Could I have updated sooner? No.**

**Sorry guy, but if your read my profile you will understand that this is not the easiest time for me and my family. No, I don't want yoru pity, I'm dealing with it as we go along. Thanks for thos****e of you who understand that I can't be in front of a computer screen all day, that I do have a life. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful guy, whom is the best person I have ever met. :)**

**And now...go on! **

**Bella's POV**

''I knew it would happen, you are letting your heart play in a game in where it does not belong,'' Rosalie said from the driver seat of her care on our way back home.

Everything had been smiles and laughs as we entered the car and drove out of school property, but it seemed that both my sisters had to remind me of something that I was aware of.

Edward was making this game too complicated.

''What am I supposed to do now, then? We are already in too far to pull out,'' I reminded them both.

Rosalie nodded. ''We suspected that when you both came in, now dating. Which is not bad per say, but maybe you can't ruin this. We can't ruin this.''

''We are not going to mess this up, we just cannot let that happen. We are doing pretty well, we just thought it would be easy, but they are proving this to be a little more difficult than we though. Though that does not mean we cannot do this, it just means we have to be more aware of their and our actions. Now, Rosalie, drive faster because I we need to get home now if I'm going to have time to get us all ready.''

''Yes, ma'm.''

Oh, Alice some things may never change.

-0-0-

''Alice we do not need three hours to get ready,'' I complained as Alice dragged me out of my room where I had been doing my homework to get ready. The guys had called, telling us that they will be ready to pick us up at 8:00 PM.

So, in such an Alice fashion, she was dragging me out of the room at 5:00 shoving a towel in my arms and telling me I had half-an-hour to finish my shower.

Controlling freakin' pixie.

However, not wanting to end up being shoved into the shower with my clothes on, which Alice threatened to do, I decided to comply and simply complied when Alice shoved me over the threshold of the bathroom door and slammed the door on my face.

''You are lucky that door didn't hit my face!''

''It might as well! Then, maybe you will take me more seriously next time!''

I rolled my eyes. ''Next time?'' I yelled through the door.

''Oh, so help me Bella, if I don't hear the shower being turned on in the next five seconds...''

She didn't have to finish her threat before I was already in the shower as the cold water, warming up, showered down my body.

As the warm water dripped down my body, I replayed my actions in school, and I had to admit Rosalie and Alice were right, I couldn't let Edward win me in this game. Damn it!

Right and then I decided to be more careful with every action around Edward. There was only one way to do this, and that was in those moments that I felt I was falling into Edward's arms, I would remember everything he did to me and to my sisters.

Though even as I forced myself to remember all those painful memories, I felt desperation set in; if I didn't do something soon, I wasn't going to have the upper hand in this game.

-0-0-

''Alice, your shoes match your shirt!'' I exclaimed as soon as I got out of the shower. Alice had left a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for me to put on when I got out of the shower. I knew that when they showed me what Alice had picked out for me, I was going to wish that I could wear to Sunrise what I was wearing now.

''I know!'' she answered and did a little spin there to show off her perfectly put together outfit, fitting her personality perfectly. She was wearing a rather pair of short shorts, that may have been enough to question her sanity, but she was wearing a pair of leggings. Along with that she had put on a bright pink shirt with some sorts of ruffles, matching perfectly with her heels that were the same color and had the same ruffles. Instead of wearing a sweater, she had gone the route to wearing a gray cardigan.

Rosalie went the same style with a pair of short, but with bare legs, I rolled my eyes at this. She also wore a white shirt that was loose, but she fixed it with a stylish belt.

''So since none of you guys are attacking me with make-up and clothes I'm going to swear I never ever bought, can we safely agree that I am capable enough to chose my own clothing?''

The just laughed, but I had to admit I never though they were actually going to agree.

That is just life with two sisters who love shopping.

-0-0-

5:47...with ten seconds.

5:48

5:50

''Okay, enough Bella. Stop staring at the clock as if it it's going to suddenly burst to life and attack children.''

I rolled my eyes, but complied and instead looked at the wall. I had been right, after they were done getting ready, and after they forced me into a chair and attacked me with eyeliner, mascara and cover-up we still had plenty of time before the guys picked us up at 6 o'clock.

But did they listen to me?

At exactly 6:00 on the dot, I only knew this because after a few minutes I had continued staring at the clock, the sound of a car parking in our driveway sounded, alerting us that the boys were here. I felt my heart beat fast at the knowing that I would get to see Edward soon, but refused to admit it, simply insisting that I just felt...cold.

Yeah, that works.

''They're here!'' Rosalie whispered. I rolled my eyes at her.

Ten seconds later, there was a knock on the door and even though we were expecting it, it still made us jump. After a nervous and awkward laugh between the three of us, Alice opened the door, with Rosalie and me trailing close behind her.

''Hey,'' everyone murmured at the same time when the door was open. That got us into laughter, dissolving the awkward silence that would have taken over.

''So are you girls ready to have some real fun?'' Emmett asked us as everyone rolled their eyes.

''Yes, let's go!'' Alice said enthusiastically, practically dancing to Emmett's Jeep. I raised an eyebrow at this, but Edward just shrugged.

As soon as we were all on the car, and Edward made sure all of us had a seat belt on, claiming it was for security purposes with Emmett's driving, we were off.

The first two minutes of the car ride was awkward, the three boys were sitting in front, with us girls at the back, nobody dared to speak. After what seemed like an eternity-an awkward one at that- Alice finally spoke up.

''You guys are singing something right?'' She was telling them they were going to have to.

I laughed and caught Edward's eyes on the rearview mirror, he rolled his eyes at Alice and I couldn't get but laugh once again.

''I wasn't planning on it,'' Emmett started, but quickly caught the look Alice threw at him. ''But of course I'll go.''

''How about you guys?''

''Sure,'' was Jasper's simple response.

All eyes were upon Edward.

''Fine. But there is no way in hell I'm singing a song Emmett's top 40.''

I smiled again.

-0-0-

We entered the club and were immediately surprised by all the action, but I really couldn't blame anyone. This was most likely the only fun thing to do in Forks at night; go singing. Lovely.

I had to doubt in my mind that most of our classmates would be present here, so when we caught sight of Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben waving at us, we waved back and quickly dragged the boys to where they were sitting.

Angela threw her arms around us girls as a greeting and immediately began talking about the songs we should do.

''I want some kickass song.''

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie, but Alice quickly nodded. ''What's that song I heard in the radio the other day? Oh yes, Hold it against me by Britney Spears.''

I was horrified at that song, but Rosalie was happy and immediately deemed it perfection.

Alice wasn't hard to please; That's what girls do by No Secret was her choice.

They were trying to come up with a perfect song for me when they asked for a volunteer to go first; not many hands went up. I had to give it to the four people that raised their hands though, nobody wanted to go first.

''Okay, let's have the big wrestler at the back.''

Any guesses on who? Yeah, that's right; Emmett.

''Please do not embarrass us,'' Edward pleaded.

Emmett snorted. ''Yeah right, like anyone can go wrong with Vanilla Ice.''

We all groaned as Emmett, going towards the front, took a hat from an unsuspecting teen who didn't demand it back after catching a sight of Emmett. Smart boy.

One minute later and the whole crowd was rocking out to Emmett's Ice ice baby by Vanilla Ice.

By the time the chorus came up, he had everyone belting out the lyrics to the song and dancing alone. At the ''Girls were hot wearing less then bikinis'' Emmett winked at Rosalie who just winked back. Interesting.

When he was finally done, the DJ asked him to pick anybody from the crowd, all of which were raising their hands.

''I picked Edddy, 'cause I know with his song, he is going to have all the girls at his feet.''

I felt an emotion rise over that, but I quickly classified it as annoyance, and hatred; the only two feeling I was allowed to feel over Edward.

Edward was actually smiling when he took Emmett's place up on the stage.

He said something to the DJ who nodded and then preceded to search the crown, until his eyes rested on me.

''This song goes out to a very special girl out there. You mean the world to me, Bella.''

I swooned and felt tears in my eyes. In that moment, there was only Edward in me in that place. Nothing else. There was no feeling for revenge or any other type of hatred.

''I could stay awake just to hear you breathing watch you smile while you are sleeping. While you're far away dreaming.''

All through out the song, I felt tears in my eyes as I listened to him. He never took his out away from me, and I didn't dare to either. If I did, I would have caught Alice's and Rosalie's calculating expressions.

''I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep. 'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.

''I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep. Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing.''

When the song ended, I could feel everyone clapping, but I couldn't force myself to look away to do that, and it seemed Edward couldn't either from the look in his eyes.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to run to his arms and hug him and kiss him. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry, that I wanted to be with him forever, but just as in the moment of my greatest joy, a memory hit me.

Flashback

My parents were hosting an event party for charity. One of those where rich people came with us in a big room our parents rented and gave money away for charity.

I hated this events so much. It meant Edward was going to be there.

I hated him so much, he was my worst nightmare in a tall and handsome package. I hated it; I hated him.

Though I remembered my mom's words: ''Be nice today, girls. We want to help charity and for us to do that, what I need is for you to be the perfect ladies, understood?''

My sisters and I had promised. I always went through with my promises, but I knew this one was going to be hard to follow.

My mom still didn't understand what had happened between Edward and me to provoke such a strong hatred from me, but I wasn't going to be the one to asnwer her never ending questions.

If my mom saw just how much of a jackass Edward was, I had no doubt she would agree with me.

When the event finally came, all the ''kids'' were sent to another room while all the adults talked about how much money they had and flaunted it at others.

Because we had a promise to keep, my sisters and I went ahead to say hello to Edward, Emmett and Jasper who were to busy talking to pay any mind to anything else besides themselves.

''-and then the fat lady told me to quit talking and to go to-''

''Hello, boys,'' Rosalie interrupted, refusing to acknoledge that they had been trying to hold a casual conversation before she interrupted them.

Emmett rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, merely answering with a quiet hello.

''What brings you ladies here?'' Jasper asked, shooting Alice a kind smile.

''Just wanted to say hello,'' I responded.

Edward smiled at me, ''You look really pretty tonight Bella.'' He was about to say something else when there was a voice behind me, cutting him off.

''Puh-lease Edward, my dying iguana looked better than her,'' Tanya said, going to stand besides Edward, putting her arm around him. ''Don't you agree with me?''

She whispered something in Edward's ear that caused him to nod and turn to me.

''I agree. Why don't you go where they would actually accept you Bella; like the zoo.''

End of flashback.

The memory of that day, left me once again with the hatred I felt towards Edward. He could try to do anything, be charming even, but in reality he wasn't ever going to change. Edward would always be the same jackass that he had always bee.

And now, I had a plan.

**Now I'm going to hand it to my wonderful partner!**


End file.
